


You'll Always Be My Forever

by Inwiste



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Contemplation, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: Stephen looks like an angel when he sleeps. Tony can't help but think. Tony reflects on what Stephen means to him.





	You'll Always Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame killed my soul, so this is my way of coping.

In battle, he looked like a warrior. In sleep, an angel. The moonlight filtering through the half-closed shutters in their bedroom reflected off of Stephen’s unkempt hair and porcelain face, giving him the appearance of a young angel who had not yet earned his wings. In Tony’s eyes he was an angel at least. Sleep made him look timeless, releasing the tension he held from protecting reality, leaving him a simple man. Tony’s man, as cheesy as it sounded.

Even though it had only been a couple of months since Stephen began sleeping over, he couldn’t remember what it was not like having the sorcerer in his bed. Or maybe it was that he preferred not to. His mere presence in Tony’s bed seemed to ward off the nightmares that had constantly plagued him when he closed his eyes. Even when he was unlucky and opened his eyes to see Afghanistan, Siberia, or even Titan, he knew his wizard was here with strong arms and a soothing voice to drive the fear away from his heart. 

He didn’t want Stephen to suffer the way he did. He could still see it when he woke up, the nights he had bad dreams. Whether it be Dormammu, the crash, or the horrors he faced daily, he did not know. All he wanted was to hold Stephen in his arms and drive the pain away as the man had for him. Truthfully, he didn’t dare imagine a reality or future where he didn’t wake up in Stephen’s arms or the other way around. He was very happy as he was.

He’d spent years chasing Pepper and other failed romances in an attempt to fix the hole in his heart. The drugs and alcohol didn’t fill it either. The most unlikely source did. Had anyone told him a year ago that he would fall in love with a wizard, he would have scoffed and walked away. Now, it warmed his heart to think of the space Stephen occupied in his heart, his soul. He was ready to stop running and chasing frivolous dreams. His future was here in his arms, right where Tony needed him to be.


End file.
